


Don't leave again

by Hellakingdom



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gen, Other, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellakingdom/pseuds/Hellakingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You used to be best friends with Ben solo, though everything changed after he became Kylo Ren. Now after many years you meet again and your relationship is,,, pretty odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first work I think but anyway, if you enjoy please leave Kudos or comments, if you guys actually enjoy it I'll do more!! Also maybe could I get your opinions of it should be Kylo x a male reader, or a female reader! Thank you for reading my trash <3

You nestled up next to him, eyes closed as you breathed in the fresh air and exhaled softly. "Why did you bring me out here Ben?" you said gently. You were sitting within a forest of beautiful green trees and the warm rays of the sun shone through the small spaces between the trees, you loved Takodana. He knew you did.  
He seemed so eager, so excited to sit here next to you and tell you about his day, about what he wanted in life, his training, everything. And you didn't mind listening. You wanted to know everything. You thought you already did, but in the end you were wrong.  
You stay together in silence for a few minutes simply enjoying eachother's presence, you didn't have to talk, you were already happy just being here with your best friend.  
He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly, his body tensed. You opened your eyes, and for some reason you felt worry and fear pick at your heart. "Supreme leader came to me again,," he murmured shyly, interrupting the silence "he wants me y/n, and I want what he promises me."  
You feel your heart sink at his words but you weren't going to let him know what you're feeling, the feeling of utter abandonment. You peel away from him and look at your hands. "Why are you so obsessed with being remembered Ben? Why do you want to be like him?" You had so much more to ask, like is my remembering you not enough? Am I just you're best friend? Do you love me? Why can't you stay with me?  
He chuckles softly and lookes at you. "You already know."  
You sigh and nod before looking back at him. You're throat felt dry as if you just swallowed spoonfuls of sand. "I suppose you're going to tell me you've decided to join him." He nodded, "Promise me something," you say softly, "don't forget me. I can't stand being nothing to you after everything. I don't- I don't want to be alone again-" Your voiced hitches but you still manage to hold back tears.  
"Oh y/n," he says slightly over a whisper, "how can I ever forget you?"  
You lied to me Ben....  
You gasped for air and managed to lift yourself off your mattress and sit up right. You were panting and your mouth tasted of blood, you were biting your cheek in your sleep again. You exhaled in relief as your body finally remembered how to breathe. Your bunk was pitch black but being here for 3 years makes your eyes used to the lack of light.You scanned the room looking for your pack of cigarettes, soon to find them on the corner of your sink. You lifted yourself off the bed and as you made your way towards the cigarettes, the motion censored lights flipped on and you cringed at the sudden bright light. You snatched the cigarettes from the sink and pulled one out and threw the pack on your bed. Maybe just one tonight, but a dream like that usually takes 3. You opened your door as quietly as you could and took as seat on the floor. It seems like the patrols were in another sector. There's not chance of you getting shit. But you would've smoked anyway, everyone else does. You pulled a lighter from your pocket and lit the cigarette before bringing it up to your lips and taking short puffs. You weren't in your uniform, just a black shirt and leggings. You closed your eyes and smiled between puffs, damn it felt good to damage your body.  
Clink clink clink. You heard footsteps slowly making their way down the hall but you didn't care. It was most likely the patrol returning to their bunks and they would likely join you. You took longer puffs now, and sometimes you would cough between each puff.  
"Kx3340?" It's him, it's the actual Kylo ren. The first thing that goes through your head is the fact that first-You've been caught smoking at designated resting hours. Second-It's not just anyone who caught you it's actually Kylo Ren rather than your "pals." And third yet the greatest of them all- You actually still give a fuck about Kylo Ren and it's pitiful how you're acting right now.  
You exhale softly before putting out the cigarette in your hand, leaving a burning red spot.  
"Ben solo." You reply flatly.  
He scowls at the use of his birth name, "I see we're playing this game. I suppose you would like me to call you y/n."  
"What can I do for you Kylo Ren?" You smirk and look up at him.


	2. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren, am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait ;; I hope you enojoy it regardless!! The next chapter will have some smut, also be pretty long so Yee. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter <3

"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm sitting." You replied.  
"You should be sleeping. Phasma would not be pleased to see you up so late."   
"What if I was on patrol?"   
"You're obviously not."  
"Since when have you taken interest in your troopers?"   
You stood up and smirked at him, waiting expectantly for a reply. After A few silent moments you snickered before continuing, "Well I'm off to bed. It's quiet late and I have an early shift." You bowed at him and chuckled as you made your way back to your room.   
"I wonder what Phasma will do when I tell her you were awake at this hour~" he cooed, "and smoking might I add."   
You scowled and turned around to look at him. "Blackmail? Really?" You turn around to see him staring staring at you with a fascination in his eyes. You bit your lip and looked back at him. He slowly creeped forward, getting closer to you, and you could feel the warmth radiating off his body. "What the hell are y-"You were interrupted by lips crashing on yours, so hard you fell back onto the wall. You're eyes were wide in shock, you tried to shove him off or break the kiss but he wouldn't budge. Finally, you melted into it. You opened your mouth and began kissing back softly, cautiously. You couldn't stop no matter how hard you wanted to, even after everything, you still- you still were,, This has to stop now. You bit down on his bottom lip, only hard enough to draw blood but not actually harm him, and pushed him off your body.   
"You fucking- you blackmail me and you lie to me and then you fucking kiss me-" you spit out.  
You sigh as you look at him, blood dripping off his lip. His face wasn't readable, seemingly emotionless.   
"That was quiet interesting." He says calmly.  
You nod. "Yes well, now I really must go. Good night Kylo Ren." You say flatly and you turn around and enter your bunk, locking the door behind you. That didn't happen.   
You slipped your helmet over your head as you open your door and lock it behind you. You strode over to your morning patrol of troopers and joined them as the lead and the troopers nodded in acknowledgement of your joining. You were to patrol sector 1, and luckily for you, where General Hux and Kylo Ren spent most of their time.   
You ran into your bunk and slammed the door behind you as you collapsed on the floor. "Fuck fuck FUcK!" You shouted and punched the ground as hard as you could. Why would he say that? Especially in front of the other troopers? You closed your eyes tightly as you thought back to the earlier events.   
Everything was going as planned, a normal patrol with no run aways, everything was normal, until you bumped into him in the hallway. Kylo Ren, and at his appearance everyone straightened up, even yourself.   
"Hello y/n."   
You feel you cheeks burn at the use of your name, but you were focused on sounding like an officer, not a friend of his.   
"Hello sir is there something specific you want of me?"   
"Yes actually i'd appreciate if you'd meet me at your bunk after this patrol, I'm assuming you'll be finished in about an hour?"   
Your face was a bright pink now and you felt yourself jump through quiet the spectrum of emotions.  
"Um- sir why do you want to- my bunk?" You managed to stutter out. You heard the other troopers snicker behind their helmets, triggering your fit of anger and embarrassment.   
"I- very well sir. Now I must be on my way I need to finish patrolling."   
For the remainder of the patrol you stayed silent and pretended not to hear the other troopers gossiping about why Kylo Ren wanted to meet at your bunk, why he knows your actual name, etc.   
So here you are, in your bunk, acting like a child, crying over being embarrassed in front of your 'friends'. After a few moments of silence and you moping in your own self pity, a knock rang through your bunk. You groaned and stood up, slowly walking towards the door, but stopping right before you reach it. You're too tired for this shit. You turned and flopped down on your bed and hoped that whoever it was would go away.   
'I'm opening the door.' A voice which wasn't yours rang through your head and you knew it was him. You heard your door slide open and the sound of footsteps getting closer.   
"Close the damn door atleast." You exhaled loudly, at which he did.   
"Wow how hard walking must be, you seem exhausted." He snickered.   
"I wouldn't have been exhausted if you hadn't done what you did. Now everyone thinks I'm sleeping with the great Kylo Ren, which isn't good. They're all going to stop respecting me!"  
"Then I'll simply through them out. Simple as that." He grinned at you as he took a seat on the mattress.   
"Kylo what are you even doing here? What do you want with me?"   
"You're more than just a storm trooper you know."   
"How?"  
"Are you seriously going to act as if last night didn't happen?"   
"All I remember about last night was our Small conversation. That's the only thing that happened. Now I suggest you leave my bunk before the rumors become more inappropriate."   
He chuckled before continuing, "You know very well it was more than that."   
"Perhaps to you."   
You sat up and slipped off your helmet, and he followed in pursuit.   
"I don't want anything to do with you that isn't strictly work. I'm not interested in becoming your play toy or your friend, because you were obviously not interested in becoming mine before last night."


End file.
